The objective of this randomized study is to compare the efficacy and tolerability of the following three treatments: epidural ropivacaine for surgery followed by continuous epidural ropivacaine for postop pain management; the above plus PCA morphine; or general anesthesia for surgery followed by PCA morphine for post-op pain. Visual analog scales will be used to monitor patients' at rest and immediately after physiotherapy with a continuous passive motion machine.